Iluminetion
by gabrielle.honorata
Summary: Os demônios dominaram o mundo, poucos sobreviventes, poucos corajosos e poucas pessoas vivas. Harry, Hermione e Rony, terão que passar por diversos desafios, em busca do poder que destruirá o mal, podendo assim trazer a paz de volta ao mundo. O mal reinará para sempre? O bem vencerá o mal? Nunca se sabe...


'' _Uma vida em troca de paz''_

O cheiro de sangue rodeava o ar, a agonia e tristeza estava aparente nos olhares das pessoas, nada parecia ter vida.

Um certo jovem, esgueirava-se de um beco para o outro, tomando muito cuidado. Em uma agilidade incrível, se camuflou na escuridão, enquanto demônios fardados, marchavam por ali.

O jovem de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes respirou fundo, ele não tinha escolha. Teria que se arriscar muito, para conseguir chegar no acampamento, algo que ele já deveria ter feito, mas devido a um imprevisto, não o fez.

Olhou para os lados pacientemente, esperando cuidadosamente o momento certo, para escalar as paredes, sem ser visto por ninguém.

Quando os demônios finalmente sumiram de sua vista, o jovem começou a escalar a parede, com certa dificuldade é claro. Quando finalmente chegou ao topo do prédio, permitiu-se relaxar, uma coisa que ele não fazia a muito tempo.

-Conseguiu o que pedi? -Falou um homem de cabelos pretos oleosos, e olhos pretos, que exalava um ar misterioso.

-Severo...-Falou o garoto- Você realmente acha, que eu trabalharei com você? Não sou seu escravo! E você sabe muito bem, que não gosto de você, como você não gosta de mim...

-Você é um menino estupido Potter! -Severo falou, enquanto uma grande carranca se formava em seu rosto- Eu lhe dei duas escolhas, mas pelo que parece, você escolheu a errada. Espero que esteja pronto, para sofrer as consequências...

Harry apenas sorriu, não estava irritado ou triste, por que ele deveria temer Severo? Esse pensamento nunca passou por sua cabeça, nem mesmo por brincadeira.

A tensão aumentava a cada segundo, nenhum dos dois pronunciava um único som. Um rápido sorriso maldoso se formou no rosto de ambos, mas apenas Severo pronunciou-se.

-Darei para você 1 semana-Falou alto o suficiente, para que Harry ouvisse- Até lá, espero que traga para mim o que lhe pedi, estou sendo generoso, não por sua causa, mas sim por causa de várias vidas inocentes, que por sua culpa, serão perdidas...

-Como sempre calculista-Respondeu Harry enquanto estalava os dedos, virando lentamente na direção de Severo- Fico muito honrando por receber tamanha generosidade-Falou irônico- Espero que tamanha generosidade, não seja exclusivamente para me, já que eu não terei opção a não ser, esmagar toda essa consideração!

Severo riu, mas não uma risada baixa, mas sim alta. Virou de costas para Harry e vagarosamente, começou a andar em direção ao outro prédio.

-Não brinque com fogo Potter!

(...)

De um lado para o outro, um garoto de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis, bagunçava seus cabelos nervosamente. Assim que parou de andar, respirou fundo e sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima.

-Por que raios, você o provocou Harry!?-Se exaltou o ruivo.

-Você sabe muito bem, que eu não gosto dele, o erro foi seu, por ter mim escolhido para isso-Harry falou calmamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas por dentro se sentia arrependido- Rony. Sei que fiz merda, mas não tem como evitar...

-Mesmo assim Harry! -Esbravejou o ruivo- Ele nos deu apenas 1 semana, como você acha que conseguiremos achar _aquilo_ , a tempo?!

-Ficar nervoso não vai adiantar nada! Primeiro-Apontou para sua cabeça- precisamos pensar, raciocinar, compreende?

-Harry, eu estou tão bravo, que poderia jogar essa cadeira longe-deu uma pausa- Mas como sei que, conversar com você não vai adiantar nada, não medirei esforços.

Depois dessa conversa significativa, Harry saiu da sala, andando por vários corredores. Quando finalmente parou, estava de frente a uma porta de aço, um pouco antiga, mas ainda utilizável. Antes que Harry se movimentar-se, a porta foi aberta bruscamente.

Um garoto que aparentava ter seus 9 anos, saiu correndo pelos corredores. O garoto corria tão rapidamente, que nem mesmo Harry conseguiu seguir seus movimentos, ou até mesmo, ver sua aparência.

Harry apenas ignorou esse fato, não iria perder tempo, com algo tão banal.

Seus olhos percorreram todo o refeitório, a procura de uma figura muito conhecida e próxima do mesmo. Mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria ver nada da porta, forçou cada vez mais sua vista.

O refeitório, não era tão grandioso como deveria ser: As mesas de ferro estavam enferrujando, as cadeiras eram feitas de madeira velha. As paredes possuíam uma coloração padrão, que cheirava a mofo. O espaço não era muito grande, mas era o suficiente para a quantidade de pessoas, que viviam no abrigo.

Harry adentrou no local, tomando cuidado para não topar-se em alguém. Continuou seu caminho tranquilamente, enquanto seus olhos procuravam uma figura conhecida, incansavelmente. Quando finalmente achou, deu um sorriso de canto e foi em sua direção.

A garota, tinha cabelos castanhos encaracolados e olhos pretos penetrantes. A mesma sorria abertamente, enquanto conversava com uma garota qualquer.

-Estou interrompendo sua conversa, Hermione? -Perguntou Harry com um sorriso de canto no rosto.

Hermione apenas ignorou sua presença, fazendo Harry bufar em resposta. Ele pacientemente sentou-se junto as garotas, e esperou Hermione, parar de conversar com a outra inquilina e prestasse atenção no que diria.

Assim que a garota saiu, Hermione suspirou profundamente, enquanto encarava o chão. Depois de alguns segundos, sua atenção foi para Harry, que já estava impaciente.

-Harry, o que quer falar comigo assim tão cedo? -Perguntou a mesma, enquanto levantava uma das sobrancelhas- Não mim diga que...

-Isso mesmo que você está pensando -O clima começou a ficar tenso- Não tenho escolha, não é?

-Até aí tudo bem, mas por que você quer falar comigo, sobre um assunto que eu não tenho haver? -Se exaltou.

-Eu e Rony, necessitamos de sua ajuda-Respondeu Harry sinceramente- Juro que se tivéssemos outra escolha, não estaria aqui, tendo essa conversar com você, mas...

-Mas...?

-Mas, você é a única que podemos confiar-Falou Harry firmemente.

-Antes de eu fazer qualquer coisa, você tem realmente, certeza que quer isso? -Hermione falou levantando-se da cadeira cuidadosamente.

-Se eu não tivesse certeza absoluta, não estaria aqui-Deu uma pausa, para apenas beber um pouco de água- Eu confio em você, sei que vai dar tudo certo...

-Sei disso! -Suspirou pesadamente- Mas temo que algo de errado aconteça, eu não tenho total controle!

-Não se preocupe. Sei que você consegue...

(...)

Harry acordou em um lugar completamente diferente. O céu tinha uma coloração violeta, a terra era preta e as plantas ao redor, estavam completamente secas. Não havia nenhum sinal de vida por perto.

Com a respiração pesada, Harry levantou-se do chão, enquanto olhava ao redor. Forçou sua vista mais um pouco, a procura de uma trilha esverdeada. Quando finalmente sua respiração estabilizou, o garoto não perdeu tempo, correu em direção a trilha, enquanto era perseguido por um monstro gigante.

O mostro parecia ter 3 metros de altura, era amarelo com apenas um olho, tinha mais de 7 braços e 3 pernas, porém o que mais assustava, era o seu olho cor de sangue.

Harry acabou tropeçando e rolando ladeira a baixo, enquanto ainda era perseguido pelo enorme monstro desconhecido. Quando finalmente parou, percebeu que estava na tal trilha e suspirou de alívio. O monstro de imediato parou, rosnou alto o suficiente, para ser ouvido a milhas de distância e se afastou.

A cabeça de Harry latejava horrivelmente. Om um pouco de esforço o mesmo levantou-se, olhou ao redor e percebeu que teria que andar o suficiente, para perder suas pernas.

Aos poucos, Harry se aproximava de um pequeno casebre velho. Subiu as pequenas escadas da varanda e bateu na porta. Demorou mais de 15 minutos para a porta se aberta, mas Harry não havia notado isso, sua mente estava em outro lugar.

Uma garotinha de cabelos vermelhos, olhos verdes e pele branca como porcelana apareceu. Sua expressão era sorridente, ninguém pararia para pensar sobre sua idade, pelo contrário, acharia que a mesma está nos seus 5 anos.

-Chegou mais cedo que o esperado-Falou a garota, fazendo Harry voltar a realidade.

-Como você sabia que estava chegando? -Perguntou o garoto assustado, nunca parou para pensar que quem atenderia, era uma garotinha de 5 anos.

-Eu sei de tudo.

-Será que eu poderia falar com a deusa dos sonhos?


End file.
